


It's My Fault, Isn't It?

by enigmasMystery



Series: Trying to Forget (Everything) shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Bones, Depression, F/F, Injured Character, Injury, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Self-Blame, Sorry if I forgot any tags, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmasMystery/pseuds/enigmasMystery
Summary: Takes place in between chapters 6 and 7 of Trying to Forget (Everything). You really need to read that to understand what's going on here.Alphys was waiting for everyone to get back from their trip to the Underground, curious about who Frisk's friend was. When she gets a phone call from Undyne, she finds out not everything is alright...(Holy crud, when will I learn to write good summaries???)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Wilker requested that I write what happens in between chapters 6 and 7 from the viewpoint of Alphys or someone from the resort, so here's Alphys' POV of what happened! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: Basically all the tags.

            It was almost seven in the evening and the others still weren’t back yet. Alphys had been texting Undyne when she could, but the cellular network everyone from the Underground had connected to didn’t work very well when the person you were trying to reach was underground. The last text she had received was almost two hours ago, when Undyne said they were about to enter the Ruins to find Frisk’s friend. There was an opening to the Underground around there so Undyne should have been able to send another text saying they were on their way back, right? What if something happened to them while they were down there, what if they were trapped down there again, what if-

            The sound of shattering glass brought Alphys out of her spiraling thoughts. Her hands were shaking so badly she had dropped the mug of hot cocoa she had been drinking in an attempt to relax. She sighed, mentally chiding herself on letting herself get so worked up. In reality she knew that everything was probably fine, the connection really was spotty at best so Undyne’s messages were probably just waiting to be sent. She was still so new to this, to having a relationship and someone important in her life. Sure, she had friends on the Undernet and a few friends in Hotlands she would see every now and then, but this was constant, something she had only ever dreamed of, something that she never thought would happen…it was just so jarring, realizing that she actually had a girlfriend, that someone could love her after everything she’d done.

            Alphys smiled as she began cleaning up the shattered pieces of the mug. Honestly it was so comforting to realize that someone loved her, it gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay from now on. Now she wouldn’t have to be alone, when her anxiety and depression got too bad for her to handle by herself, Undyne would be there for her, and if something terrible were to happen, she had someone to fall back on, someone she could trust.

            As she finished wiping up the rest of the hot chocolate from the floor, Alphys heard her phone begin to ring, the opening soundtrack for _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ breaking the silence. She raced over to the small coffee table where it rested, hoping it was Undyne saying she would be back soon, sorry about the lack of texts, love you and see you soon. Looking at the caller ID she was excited to see it was Undyne calling.

“Hey Undyne I-” Alphys started before being cut off by Undyne.

“Alphys we need you at Toriel’s house right now, bring your med kit.” Undyne quickly said, using the voice she only used when ordering members of the royal guard around, when she was Captain Undyne.

“O-okay, Undyne, wh-what’s going on?” Alphys asked, stutter beginning to appear as she raced to the garage, everything she could use in there.

“Elanor was hurt, Frisk’s ‘friend’ is apparently a homicidal flower that got her down to 1 H.P., we were lucky to get there when we did.” At the mention of the flower Alphys stopped in her tracks, what seemed like ice filling her body.

“A-a fl-flower? W-was it a y-yell-ow fl-flow-er?” She whispered, barely able to form words.

“Yeah, Alph are you ok, how did you know it was a yellow flower?” Undyne asked, noting the sudden change in how her girlfriend spoke.

“N-no, i-it c-can’t b-be, i-it v-vanished, I th-thought i-it j-just died or s-somethingo-ohgodwh-whatdidId-doohn-nononono.” Alphys rambled, her breathing becoming short and erratic. It was that flower, the one she injected with Determination, it just had to be, there couldn’t be random sentient yellow flowers, especially not one that could nearly kill someone. Why did her past experiments keep coming back to haunt her, first everyone found out about the fallen down monsters and now they were going to find out about the flower, she thought it died, how was she supposed to know it would do this, how was she supposed to know it would nearly _kill_ someone, oh god they were all going to blame her, why wouldn’t they, it was all her fault, her fault, her fau-

“ALYPHYS!” Undyne’s voice rang out from the phone, bringing her back to reality. Tears were running down her face and she was on the floor by the garage, her entire body shaking and she was gasping for air, although she had somehow managed to hold on to the phone.

“U-und-dyne, I-I’m s-sor-sorry.” She gasped, clutching her free hand to her chest as she tried to breathe.

“Alphys, babe, it’s alright, Alphys you need to breathe, ok? Come on Alphys, you know how to do this, you’re the one that told me what to do when you panic, remember Alph?” Undyne said, lowering her voice to a soothing tone and just talking, providing her with something to focus on instead of her thoughts. Listening to her girlfriend’s voice, Alphys found herself beginning to relax as she followed the breathing exercise she’d used so many times before.

“Alright, now Alphys, we need you to bring your med kit, Elanor was hurt and while Toriel is healing her we need to check her soul and make sure we heal everywhere she was hurt, ok?” Undyne said, keeping her voice at that low tone just in case.

“O-okay, I’ll b-be there in a f-few minutes.” She said, getting up and racing into the garage.

                                           ------------------------------------------------------------

            Alphys knocked frantically on the door, terrified by what she would find on the other side. After grabbing her kit, which consisted of a smaller, more specified soul monitor which would only scan for damage, a small x-ray device, and various other monster health devices and a human first aid kit she had bought not long after getting to the Surface, thinking it would come in handy since Frisk, and later Elanor, could possibly use it at some point. She couldn’t have known when she bought it that it would be needed so soon.

            The door swung open, Papyrus standing on the other side. He was silent, nodding at her and stepping to the side to left her pass. She rushed in, gasping at the sight that greeted her. Elanor lay on the couch that rested against the staircase, dried blood on her face and right pant-leg, and her left wrist was a sickening reddish-purple and swollen. Her soul floated above her chest, barely glowing. Toriel was kneeling next to Elanor, eyes closed in concentration as green healing magic poured from her hands and onto Elanor. As Alphys got closer, she finally saw Elanor’s stats, tears beginning to form as she read them.

Elanor  
L.V. 1  
H.P. 10/30

“Oh my god…” She said, trailing off. She almost couldn’t believe the flower had done all this, but if there was one thing Alphys knew by now, it was that Determination can have numerous possible effects on living beings. At the sound of her voice, Toriel opened her eyes, smiling tiredly.

“I’m glad to see you have arrived, Dr. Alphys. Please find as many injuries as possible and I’ll do my best to heal them.” Toriel stood up and walked over towards the corner of the room where two chairs sat, probably to rest, and Alphys noticed Sans sleeping deeply in the other one.

“Sans was the one that got Elanor here, Papyrus stopped the bleeding and got their H.P. up to five points, but he’s never tried healing deep wounds before and their health started dropping again so Sans grabbed her and teleported off.” Alphys heard Undyne say, and turned around to see her standing there. “Paps says he has a limit on how far he can go though, so he would have had to teleport multiple times. Add that to how he was also taking Elanor with him and I guess he tired out pretty quickly. Toriel said after he said she needed to be healed he kinda just collapsed there and has been sleeping ever since.”

            Alphys quickly moved over to Elanor, setting her bag on the ground and pulling out the x-ray to check on Elanor’s wrist and to scan for broken or fractured bones. Slowly moving the probe over her body, Alphys watched the monitor carefully, making a small noise of distress when she got to Elanor’s injured wrist. The break went clean through the lower part of her radius, a small part of it disconnected from the rest of the bone. Luckily it hadn’t moved much and could be left in place to heal, but it was still a nasty injury. Alphys scanned the rest of Elanor’s body, only finding a few small cracks on the left side of her ribcage. Putting the x-ray away, Alphys pulled out the soul monitor to check for damage on Elanor’s soul, and with any luck there wouldn’t be any lasting damage. She held it close to the soul and attached the three leads to it, and took a reading. Her stats appeared on the screen along with a blown-up and extremely detailed image of her soul.

Elanor  HP 10/30  LV 1  EXP 0  
50 ATK  60 DEF  
Will forever hate buttercups.

            Looking over Elanor’s soul carefully, Alphys noticed multiple cracks in the surface. Some were shallow, more than likely the result of all the damage she had taken in the fight and would fade away when she was fully healed. Others ran deeper, extremely thin so she would have had to been looking for them when Elanor had wanted to use the soul monitor, and left Alphys extremely worried. Thin meant that they had mostly healed, whatever causing them in the past and over with, but the fact they were still there meant whatever had happened had a lasting effect, leaving Elanor hurting, even now. She turned off the monitor and put it away, frowning at her unconscious friend, wishing she had answers, or even better, a way to make those cracks go away. She did a quick once-over, looking for more tears in Elanor’s clothing and hints at other physical injuries, but other than the now healing cuts on her face and in her calf, she couldn’t find anything.

“Alright Toriel, I th-think I found everything.” Alphys said, turning towards the former queen, who rose from her seat when she heard her name. “The w-worst thing is her wrist, it has a distal radial fracture, b-but as long as we keep her from moving it and h-healing it a little, it should be fine. There’s a-also bruising on her ribs, the c-cut on her face, and the small h-hole in her leg, b-but I think that’s everything.” Alphys finished, grabbing her equipment and backing away so Toriel could finish her healing.

“Thank you, Alphys, I’ll do what I can.” Toriel said with a tired smile, hands beginning to glow green as she prepared her magic. Alphys turned to Undyne, who was standing off to the side with a stoic expression on her face. When she noticed her girlfriend was done working, Undyne nodded towards the stairs, walking up them. They walked up in silence, and when they reached the top all of Alphys’ questions spilled out.

“Oh my god Undyne, what happened?! I know you said she was attacked but Elanor looked like she was only half-alive in there! What happened to the flower, are you alright, where’s Frisk, what-” Alphys was cut off by Undyne kneeling down and hugging her fiercely. Startled by her girlfriend’s reaction, Alphys remained silent and returned the hug, not trying to speak until Undyne let her go.

“Undyne? A-are you alright?” She asked, seeing fire in the other’s eye.

“No, I’m not. Elanor nearly fucking died because she wouldn’t fight back, the flower told us that much before he started screaming insults.” Undyne growled, grinding her teeth together. “The punk is just as bad as Frisk, not willing to fight even if their life depends on it. We all got there just in time to see their H.P. drop to one, she was just grinning like a maniac, she didn’t even look afraid to die and when I fought Frisk they looked terrified.” Undyne ranted, not noticing Alphys’ puzzled look when she heard how Elanor reacted to her near-death experience.

“That’s not even the worst part Alph.” Undyne said, looking away from the smaller lizard. “The thing is, she would have died if Sans hadn’t been able to get her here. He can’t heal worth a damn, Papyrus isn’t experienced enough at healing people with flesh, and I never even took the time to learn. The worst part was, I had to watch as Paps tried to heal them, and then I had to run through the entire Underground with Frisk under my arm because when it comes to healing people I am so goddamn useless. Our friend could have died tonight and there was nothing I could do to help.” She finished, looking even more pissed than before.

“Undyne, you can’t blame yourself for not being able to heal her, healing magic is difficult to learn, even if you you’re a monster with a natural affinity for it.” Alphys said, trying her best to reassure her girlfriend. “You might not be able to heal people, but you’re always willing to fight for them! You never give up on someone, which is one of your best qualities, and you’re always there to help your friends. You are the most loyal and reliant person I have ever met, and everyone here knows that you would fight with everything you have for any of them. We all know that while you might not be able to heal, you would fight so no one would need healing in the first place!”

“Thanks Alph.” Undyne said, smiling as she pressed her lips against Alphys’ in a quick kiss.

“We s-should go check o-on Toriel.” Alphys stammered, a blush rising to her face. Undyne huffed out a laugh and then began descending the stairs, looking behind to make sure Alphys was following. When they both reached the bottom, they saw Toriel still healing Elanor, who’s H.P. was up to 20/30, and Papyrus and Frisk were sitting on stools in the kitchen, Frisk with a bowl of ice cream in front of them that they sadly picked at. Papyrus noticed Alphys’ gaze and walked over, glancing at Sans who was still sleeping.

“FLOWEY IS CURRENTLY IN THE GARAGE AND I MADE SURE TO PUT HIM BY A WINDOW FOR SUNLIGHT.” Papyrus said, his voice softer than normal so he wouldn’t disturb Sans or Toriel. After a moment’s pause, he sighed. “I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY FLOWEY WOULD DO THIS, I HAVE KNOWN HIM FOR QUITE SOME TIME AND HE HAS NEVER SHOWN ANY SIGNS OF BEING CAPABLE OF SUCH CRUELTY.”

“You couldn’t have known Paps, I don’t think Frisk knew either.” Undyne said, glancing over at the child. “How are they holding up, they seemed pretty freaked out earlier.”

“THEY HAVE BEEN QUIETER THAN USUAL, THEY’VE BARELY EVEN SIGNED SINCE WE RETURNED HERE. I GAVE THEM SOME ICE CREAM IN AN ATTEMPT TO CHEER THEM UP, HOWEVER I DON’T BELIEVE IT IS WORKING.”

“Don’t worry Paps, once Elanor is all healed up everything will be fine.” Undyne said, not-so-lightly punching Papyrus in the arm, attempting to assure him. “Then we can decide what to do with that weed.”

“I have done all I can.” Toriel said, shakily rising to her feet, Undyne racing over to make sure she didn’t fall. “I was able to heal a majority of the injuries, however Elanor’s wrist will take time to completely heal on its own.”

            Alphys walked over and quickly looked at Elanor’s stats before her soul returned to her. Her H.P. was at 25/30. That wasn’t too bad considering her wrist was still broken, but the fact that her max H.P. had dropped concerned Alphys. Was it something the flower did, or was something else entirely going on? She sighed, until Elanor woke up it was a question that would remained unanswered.

“I-is there somewhere we c-can move her? She’s probably g-going to be sleeping for a while and w-we should clean off the dried blood b-before she wakes up. Also, I n-need to get something to wrap her wrist in s-so she doesn’t move it in her sleep.”

“She can stay in the guest room until she wakes up, the upstairs restroom is right by it.” Toriel said, looking drained but determined to stay standing. “Papyrus, what would you like to do about your brother? I do not mind if he or any of you stay the night, I will just need to get out extra blankets for everyone.”

“THAT IS UNNECCESARY TORIEL, BUT THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER.” Papyrus said, shaking his head and walking towards the chair where his brother still slept. “I WILL TAKE HIM HOME FOR THE NIGHT, IN THE MORNING WE’LL COME BY TO CHECK ON EVERYONE.” He quickly picked up Sans, carrying him like a parent would a sleeping child, and beginning to walk towards the door, stopping when he saw Undyne gently picking up Elanor so she wouldn’t move the sleeping woman’s wrist.

“UNDYNE, DO YOU REQUIRE ANY ASSISSTANCE WITH GETTING HER UPSTAIRS?”

“Nah Paps, I got it. She’s surprisingly light.” Undyne said, walking with ease towards the staircase. “I’ll see you later, have a good night.”

“H-hey Papyrus, could you g-give me a ride to the ph-pharmacy? I don’t have anyth-thing to hold her wrist in place.” Alphys said, watching Undyne carry Elanor up the stairs.

“OF COURSE, DR. ALPHYS, WE’LL GO THERE RIGHT AWAY.” Papyrus said, opening the door. Alphys turned towards Toriel, who had walked over to check on Frisk in the kitchen.

“I’ll be b-back soon.” Toriel nodded and turned her attention back towards Frisk, their head hanging over their bowl of now-melted ice cream. Alphys felt a pang of sorrow echo through her soul at the sight of Frisk, and turned back towards the door. There was nothing she could do for the kid at the moment and Toriel was taking care of them. Later she would assure them it wasn’t their fault and try to make them feel better, but right now she had to finish helping Elanor. Alphys followed Papyrus out the door, hoping with every ounce of her soul that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Alphys was waiting for everyone to get back when she gets a phone call from Undyne, asking her to bring a med kit to Toriel's house because Elanor was hurt. Alphys finds out it was the flower injected with Determination that did it, and this causes her to have a panic attack until Undyne snaps her out of it. She gets there, finds Toriel healing Elanor, finds all of the injuries (and some worrying cracks on Elanor's soul), and then waits for Toriel to finish healing them. She talks with Undyne and Papyrus while they all wait, and then when Toriel's finished healing them Undyne moves Elanor upstairs and Papyrus takes Alphys to get something for Elanor's wrist and then takes Sans (who has been sleeping this entire one-shot) home. 
> 
> Update for you guys: So I have been super busy, which is why I'm posting this on a Friday and why there hasn't been an update on the main story. The thing is I have multiple tests coming up and I don't feel like I've been making the chapters as good as they can be, so there's going to be a change in the schedule. Now on Mondays, there WILL be a chapter update on the main story, and then on Thursday/Friday there MIGHT be a chapter update or another one-shot because I am always up for ideas on things to write for the story (as long as it doesn't spoil something I'm going to write later). I'm sorry I have to do this, I just want to do well in school and write a good story for you guys, so unless I suddenly get a bunch of free time and inspiration, this is what's going to have to happen. I'll also write this message on the next chapter update so everyone sees it. Have an awesome day everyone!


End file.
